


Pumpkin Patch

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is searching for the perfect pumpkin, but when he finally sees "the one", someone else is already heading to it. He has to act fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the prompt: "met at a pumpkin patch fighting over the same perfectly round and picturesque pumpkin" from tumblr.

It had been nearly an hour since he finally got to the patch, having taken the hay ride in. Typically, families came and were in and out in under twenty minutes, but no, not Courfeyrac. He was searching for something special. Something that was perfectly round, not dirty or faded from unequal exposure to sunlight, and absolutely picturesque. Each year one of them, him, Combeferre, or Enjolras, had the opportunity to pick the first pumpkin for their triple flat. This year that duty fell to him, and considering how Enjolras had found an absolutely god awful one the year before, he was definitely overcompensating. It needed to be big and it needed to be beautiful.

Nearly tripping over a vine, the brunette made a high pitched sound. He turned to look at the offending vine when he saw it. The one. The perfect pumpkin for the start of autumn. It was everything he had been dreaming of and more. As he started walking toward it, though, he noticed another person clearly bee-lining over to it. She looked tall, thin, and had a strawberry blonde braid down her back, rest of her hair tucked under a pink knit hat, though the rest of her outfit was clearly clashing. 

Unable to give up this conquest after finding the perfect pumpkin, Courfeyrac began to make his own way toward it, hurriedly moving. At this rate, both of them would make it there around the same time, but the brunette was not willing to give in and let that perfect pumpkin go home with anyone but him. He was nearly there when a gust of wind hit the patch, his scarf wrapping tighter around his neck as his hat flew off his head. [i] Oh no.[/i] Another lost hat, but he would not give a darn, so long as he got that pumpkin and it was not all for naught.

After what felt like an age, him and the mismatched girl both arrived at the pumpkin, bending down to grab for it first, when they bumped heads. It was unexpected, even though they had both known the other was bending for the same one, but nevertheless, they looked up at each other and looked confused. That was the first time Courfeyrac got a good view of the girl - [i]not girl, but feminine?[/i]- in front of him. 

"This is my pumpkin," the stranger said, very clear and authoritative with a voice that was significantly deeper than Courfeyrac had expected from such a lithe frame. "You can't have it, I'm sorry. You'll have to find another."

"I don't see your name on here," Courfeyrac countered, eyebrow raised. "And I definitely saw it first, so that makes it mine."

"You don't know that you saw it first, you are merely assuming," the stranger countered back, even toned. 

Courfeyrac frowned slightly before his face switched to a smirk, playful as was his nature. His rounded cheeks made his face look quite friendly, even when he was being passive aggressive about [i]his[/i] pumpkin. "Listen, I get that you want this pumpkin, but I need it. It's for my friends."

The stranger's eyebrows went up, almost in surprise. "Who is to say that I'm not doing the same? I mean, I'm not, this pumpkin is more of inspiration for me, but I have just as much a need as you do." Leaning back over to it, the stranger went to pick it up, but Courfeyrac quickly intercepted, doing the same.

"Please," he pleaded, that baby face working to his advantage. "I'll make it up to you, just let me have it. You- what's your name?"

The stranger frowned slightly, not wanting to give up this pumpkin, but the other's charisma and smile was so easy and gentle that it threw him off. "Jehan Prouvaire," he replied, hesitant. "And how on earth could you expect to make it up to me?"

Courfeyrac could see that he was winning, so he kept on with the begging. "Dear Jehan, I, Courfeyrac, will make it up to you any way you see fit. You can come and look at it all you want, I'll even take you for a coffee, a bite to eat, I just need this pumpkin."

Taking a moment to think, Jehan narrowed his golden brown eyes and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Take me on a date and I will let you have my pumpkin," he finally conceded, though it was clear he didn't want to give it up. "And help me find another one to bring home."

"Deal," Courfeyrac grinned, offering his hand to shake. When Jehan shook on it, the brunette leaned down to pick up the pumpkin, hoisting it up against his chest. And for the next forty minutes they searched and searched, until, on accident, Courfeyrac tripped on something, dropping the perfect prized pumpkin to the ground, smashing it against himself. 

Unable to stop himself from giggling as he helped the other up, Jehan took note of what it was Courfeyrac actually managed to trip on. "A hat?" He shrugged, holding it up. The very same hat that had flown off Courfeyrac's head was now the demise of his perfect pumpkin. 

Both of them ended up heading back to Courfeyrac's flat with slightly smaller, but definitely pretty lovely pumpkins in hand. It had been a long day, and soon it ended up being a nice, long night. 

The next morning, Courfeyrac rolled over in his bed, strawberry blonde hair filling his face, the warmth of a body so close to his, and the perfect pumpkin from yesterday was all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at quinngrey.tumblr.com


End file.
